


Dreams

by whoreshi



Category: PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, llc intended, minghao and jun are just mentioned here, they're in college okay, yuha loves math i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoreshi/pseuds/whoreshi
Summary: jeonghan used to love sleep, but now he tries to avoid it.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> lower case intended !!!

most people love to sleep, and jeonghan is one of them. his favorite hobby is sleeping, it was one of his favorite things to do. whatever it is, he loved to doze off; he himself is not sure why, but sleep gives him satisfaction. it may be the dreams he admired, it may be the comfortable feeling, or it may be even his small bed, but then again whatever it is, sleep was his contentment.  
  
well, it was, until he started getting unusual dreams, which, according to him, were obnoxious since it's mainly a female stranger showing up in several of them. she kept appearing till jeonghan was becoming sick of it. when he saw her in a dream for the first time, he didn't mind, for he thought she was another character used to complete his dream's plot. the second she showed up, jeonghan ignored her again, thinking she was a non-existent avatar in his dream. but when she appeared again for the third time, fourth, fifth— it continued on for countless nights, and it had been more than one month already, jeonghan jumped to the conclusion that this definitely wasn't normal.  
  
and when she continued to show up, jeonghan grew tired of it, then became somewhat allergic to his own pleasure.  
  
jeonghan, aside from sleep, loved his own dreams too (well, like most kids, except nightmares). he loved the fantastic stories his dreams built, the historical voyages he experienced, the simple encounters with random stangers, the enjoyable moments that seemed to last forever, the way how they interpreted his life; jeonghan was always amazed with his own dreams and how wondrous they always were, but there was someone to get in his way. ruin his euphoria, make him get tired of his own contentment, and lose his interest in sleeping; it was all because of that particular someone.  
  
although that someone was a person jeonghan haven't seen or met yet in real life, he now believes the person exists somewhere on earth due to her several appearances in his dreams. to speak about her according to jeonghan's thoughts about her, she looked tall, korean just like him, and captivating with that short raven black hair. there was a time he saw her wearing spectacles in one of his dreams, and there were many times he saw her wearing his school's uniform for girls. jeonghan had to admit it, she was pretty, but he remembers promising himself not to fall in love and continue his education passionately. and, to speak of which, jeonghan had never seen her at his school.  
  
jeonghan continued having dreams with her in them for another month, resulting him to be scared and have major insomnia. yes, major insomnia; he didn't sleep for days, and since he didn't look pretty when he have those obvious eyebags, he covered them with light makeup (most likely not to get nags from seungcheol).  
  
however, there were nights when he still fell into slumber even if he tried to not to without himself even noticing as if he was under a spell. then again, she came to view as if she did for a reason. jeonghan doesn't even know if he was in stage 1 or 2 or 3 or even 4, but sure when he reaches the stage 3 of sleep; he was sure to get his dreams until stage 4. what frightens him even more is how his dreams with the girl on them can possibly get doubled or tripled or whatever in a single one tranquil night.  
  
jeonghan just kept dreaming, really, but with those continuous no-longer-comfortable nights and strange dreams, he definitely suffered.  
  
  
  
  
  
it was another bright morning when jeonghan would hear his alarm go off, feel the sunlight scatter on his face and slowly open his stressed eyes as perks of a university student. he yawned, stretching his arms, and abruptly sat up, body still feeling heavy and disoriented from sleeping. when his brain started to function right, he knew he lacked sleep again. he remembers the last time he caught a glimpse of the time last night was around 1:27, before eventually being embraced by sleep after the long hours he had his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling.  
  
he jumps out of bed gently, legs still feeling wobbly and hands still weak. as a stereotypical student, he wished he slept more and never woke up. then again, at that moment, jeonghan realized he still loves the feeling of slumber.  
  
  
  
  
  
to his luck, he got to school just in time. fellow students crowding the hallways, friends talking by their lockers, jocks hunting for girls that pass by the corridors, nerds hugging their books tightly to their chest as they walk in peace, and crumpled papers being thrown in the air directed towards victims by typical bullies; nothing in the scenery was new to him, until he caught something, or rather someone, strange.  
  
jeonghan personally knew his whole school by heart. he knew all the students' faces, but not all their names. he eyes a stranger leaning against a locker, a locker that jeonghan truthfully have never seen before. it was at the end of the locker set it was among of, and normally locker sets in their school would just consist of 8 lockers. now, with the new locker as it seemed, the locker set had 9 lockers now, and it gave jeonghan a peculiar feeling.  
  
again, he shifted his gaze at the mystery person, dazed. he had never seen her before inside the school campus the whole time he had been here for like almost 4 years (he had been studying in this university since he was a freshman, and he's a graduating boy this coming year) now, and as a senior who would respectfully know many of his juniors, jeonghan would usually know anyone either with the face or the name; but her? looks like a tresspasser inside their huge university campus.  
  
jeonghan was speechless. he may have not seen her around the school, but he had seen her before, undeniably somewhere else.  
  
she was flipping through some pages of what appeared to be a thick trigonometry textbook, her feminine tall figure still leaning against the odd locker. she didn't seem to mind about anyone, didn't even notice jeonghan's heavy staring, as if she was the only one to exist on the current moment.  
  
jeonghan, however, was dumbstruck. he never knew she would be this captivating in real life.  
  
"kyungwon unnie, classes are about to start. let's go!" a girl that galloped cheerily towards the tall female chirped. she, however unlike her, was a student jeonghan knew and had caught sight of. jung eunwoo, a biology and chemistry enthusiast with a minor course of journalism.  "the professor is literally a walking huge ball of fire you know, so no one would want to get late to class." eunwoo added as jeonghan watched her drag the taller female away from his sight.  
  
the two vanished into the crowd scattered in the narrow hallway, disappearing from jeonghan's sight. he idly shifted his glinting orbs to the puzzling locker, and thanked the gods above that it didn't enigmatically recede from his view as if spirited away. he could've fainted if that happened, or never pass by the same hallway again. jeonghan, with his essential glasses, noticed a key sticking out from the locker's keyhole.

she forgot her key.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
kept in jeonghan's jacket was the woman's locker key, the item being embraced by the warm furry fabric inside the hand pocket. it was surely late now, around 5:49 in the late afternoon, and jeonghan was ready to leave and go home. he didn't like his dorm room which he shares with an obnoxious sophomore who snores a lot while sleeping (because of the less times they spent together, jeonghan forgot his name, but it was something like seokhyun or seokmyun; he doesn't know, don't ask him), since jeonghan confessed that he bothered him too much in his sleep. in this case, jeonghan can admit it, living in his peaceful apartment alone was best, even if he had to worry about the groceries and the rent or how the landlord would send insects to his bathroom and cut out his water flow if he never paid.  
  
hung on his slumped shoulder was his leather sling bag, inside were university textbooks. his final exams were nearing, and since he losed track of time, he forgot when were they supposed to be. was it next week or next next week? first week of next month? he wasn't sure, but the important thing is how he should study and get ready just in case although he still had to worry about his sleep. oh yes, his sleep.  
  
stepping out the school's building B, he feels the natural cold air gush across him before the direction changed rapidly then gushed against him. it must be a windy night, jeonghan guessed, and cold breezes violently winding around his window tonight would be present again.  
  
jeonghan was just heading towards the school gate to exit the school campus, when he overheard a conversation from two girls sitting by the school's central display, the huge lively rounded fountain.  
  
"oh god unnie, never thought you would be this clumsy when you don't even look like that!" he heard that familiar feminine voice, the one that comes off with a joyful vibe that can usually be heard from any of the many laboratories the big university had. "why would you forget it just like that? is mathematics too distracting?"  
  
"you're right, nunu," came the reply from the other lass. jeonghan tries to not be perceptible in changing the angles of his view just to try and peek who was it. upon finding out, he squinted his eyes twice, still not completely convinced by the whole situation. but no, nothing was changing, nothing was new, and she was still her. "maybe someone at least saw it. hope it was not one of the bullies though."  
  
"are you serious?" eunwoo raised an eyebrow at the older girl, inquiring. "how do you know someone saw it? let alone have it?"  
  
"when i came to check on my locker earlier, i was dumb to realize that my key wasn't really with me. and it wasn't in the keyhole of my locker either!"  
  
eunwoo gaped at the other for a short while before grinning. "maybe someone really has it."  
  
"oh god, i really hope it'll come back to me tomorrow before mythology period, my 10-paged long essay is stuck in there and it's due tomorrow!" the taller exclaimed, and jeonghan notices the annoyance in her voice. he knew she was hassled with the whole situation too.  
  
jeonghan brings out the key from his pocket, eyeing it as it rested on the warm palm of his hand. the keychain had a name attached to it, and the other that hung from the chain was a small plushie of a pink scorpion.  
  
'kang kyungwon'.  
  
jeonghan began to think, hesitated for awhile, thought again carefully then shakes his head. _never mind, it's too mortifying to give the keys directly especially when she's with a companion. i'll just give it tomorrow._  
  
then, the fourth year male student continued to walk through the spring flowers scattered on the ground, heading to the main gates and proceeded to exit the school campus.  
  
  
  
  
  
it was eccentrically baffling, but right after jeonghan came home, right after jeonghan took off his shoes and jumped on to his bed, he easily fell into slumber with clothes not even changed. speaking of his clothes, it was nice of their school to declare that seniors would no longer be wearing the school's old-fashioned uniform (at least according to jeonghan and one of his friends, minghao) since they were diligent and hardworking people looking forward to the big day of their graduation in the middle of the near fall season.  
  
he suddenly didn't know if he was in a dream or reality, in a dreaming state or in a real state, but as soon as his mind started to focus closely, he realizes he was transited into a familiar place. it was their school's large beautiful park, where anyone could perfectly have a refreshing atmosphere with the spring trees around, their fresh striking pink colored leaves scattering on the ground as some flies off in the air until far, far away.  
  
and, there was she. her. short black hair cut into a bob, body figure showing off appealingly the school's girls' uniform, hand clutching a textbook to her chest (this time it was statistics), and gorgeous face as usual being striking. jeonghan again was astonished with her beauty.  
  
their eyes met with an uncanny aura. kyungwon broke the silence between them, her voice ringing into jeonghan's ears rhythmically.  
  
"uh, hi," her voice was awkward, and jeonghan knew by her expression that she was tensed. "i'm sorry, i'm not really that social when it comes to meeting people in my dreams."  
  
oh! there she mentioned it, and jeonghan now came to the conclusion that he really was in a state of dreaming. not to forget she was also too. in that case, was she sleeping too and dreaming, somewhere in the big world they existed in?  
  
"was your locker key missing?" jeonghan spoke. he didn't know whether it was his dream self or it was he himself who asked, but he'd prefer both.  
  
"o-oh yes! do you perhaps have it?" jeonghan noticed how her eyes glinted with hope.  
  
"technically, yes I do." and at that time, jeonghan was thankful he didn't change his clothes before sleeping, as the locker key stayed well inside his pocket.  
  
kyungwon uncontrollably smiled, and jeonghan's heart skept a bit. damn, she was stunning, and her smile could even make the sun itself jobless.  
  
jeonghan took out the key before handing it to her. kyungwon was happy. she truly was, and jeonghan never felt this contented with someone else's happiness before.  
  
the spring trees swayed on the background, some leaves falling and flying off in opposite ways as the eastern wind surged gently. jeonghan was delighted.  
  
"thank you so much, mister, thank you so much," kyungwon profusely thanked, and with just a simple one thank you he would receive, jeonghan was sure she means it, said it by heart and is truthfully grateful.  
  
"welcome." jeonghan simply replied back, but kyungwon knew that beyond that simple response, real happiness could visibly be seen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
jeonghan woke up and he wished he didn't and never did. and, but when he did so, he noticed something clearly wrong. he wasn't wearing the same clothes, he wasn't wearing his only gray hoodie and black pants, and it was morning, sunlight peeking through the blinds drawn. to speak, it was supposed to be night because after arriving at his apartment at 6, he was supposed to eat dinner and order a meal at 8 or 9 then spend the night studying till 3 am.  
  
jeonghan hates waking up in confusion although he had encountered situations like this so many times ("is there a homework in physics?", "do i owe jisoo a debt?", "what day is it today?", and "do i have morning classes or afternoon ones today? or do i have a day off?" were his common ones).  
  
but, this situation was no ordinary for jeonghan. he was back to reality.  
  
everything was a dream, the locker was a dream, the key was a dream. meeting kyungwon was a dream.  
  
he fell into great gloom but then again, jeonghan couldn't help but fall for her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
it had been one year since jeonghan had that dream. he had successfully graduated with flying colors as those hard works really paid off, and he had found a decent job somewhere in the populated city of seoul.  
  
he suffered from longing for the woman during the few days after he had the dream. he attempted to search for her, heart screaming that she existed somewhere in this planet and mind convincing that she was really somewhere near him, breathing the same air as him, either refreshing or polluted. and at the weirder part, she never appeared in his dreams again after that one single dream, and jeonghan's insomnia magically disappeared too. he didn't care though, he was supposed to use advantage of it for studying at late nights most specifically for the upcoming exams, but he was delighted to finally be able to dump his sleeping pills and sickening medics.  
  
yes, as said, it had been one year. he chews on his toasted bread he brought along to work and hands the documentation files to a chinese co-worker who apparently was just one year younger than him. jeonghan then goes back into sitting on his swivel chair, eyes glued on his desktop, scanning some reports. he was trying to skim the screen and attempted to look for a specific report, until someone opened a door from the double doors and walked in was their department boss with a woman striding behind him. all the officers present inside the office bowed at the boss' presence as jeonghan followed and did the same.  
  
"we have a newbie here. kindly entertain her, she will now be working with us from now on."  
  
their boss gave a gesture to the woman which everyone knew that it meant for her to step forward and get into speaking. glancing at her pretty and feminine face, jeonghan's heart swelled with hope and expected another journey ahead.  
  
"good afternoon everyone, i'm kang kyungwon. i'm really looking forward to working with you all!"  
  
and, jeonghan knew and was sure, this time it was no longer a dream.


End file.
